Please,don't jump
by xevelinex
Summary: "Sophia alsjeblieft...." Nu was het voorbij,hij zou me overhalen en me vertellen hoeveel hij voor mij voelt. Maar het zijn leugens, allemaal leugens. "Ga weg Jesse,het is te laat." "Waarom ,waarom doe je dit?"


**Please,don't jump**

_on the top of the roof_

_the air is so cold and so calm_

_i say your name in silence_

_You don't want to hear it right now_

_The eye's of the city_

_are counting the tears falling down_

_Each one a promise_

_of everything_

_you never found_

Door mijn betraande ogen zag ik hem aan komen rennen. Een klein poppetje dat dwars door de afzetlinten van de politie heen rende. Gek hoe alles er zo klein uit kan zien als je zo hoog staat. Ik kan hem nog steeds zien rennen,twee politieagenten proberen hem tegen te houden. Ze zijn te langzaam,want hij is uit mijn zicht verdwenen. Dat betekend dat hij binnen is gekomen en dat hij elk moment hier kan zijn. Misschien moet ik het nu gewoon doen. Nu naar beneden springen en alles achterlaten. Alles behalve dat ene. Dat ene waar ik zo van hou. Meer nog dan van hem,ook al zit het pas drie maanden in mijn buik. Maar daardoor,door het kind wat in mijn buik zit lukt het me niet om te springen. Als ik nou zou springen zou ik ook mijn eigen kind vermoorden.

_i scream in the night for you_

_don't make it true_

_Don't Jump_

_The lights they will not guide you through_

_They're deceving you_

_Don't Jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_of me and you_

_The world is down there is out of view_

_Please don't jump_

_You open your eye's_

_but you can't remember what for_

_the snow falls quietly_

_You just can't feel it no more_

_Somewhere out there_

_you lost yourself_

_in your pain_

_You dream of the end_

_to start all over again_

_"Sophia alsjeblieft...."_

Nu was het voorbij,hij zou me overhalen en me vertellen hoeveel hij voor mij voelt. Maar het zijn leugens, allemaal leugens.

"Ga weg Jesse,het is te laat."

"Waarom ,waarom doe je dit?"

Ik voelde nieuwe tranen opkomen in mijn ogen. Waarom moet hij het me zo moeilijk maken.

"Waarom laat je me niet gewoon gaan?"

"Ik wil je niet kwijt"

"Dat is niet waar,je houd meer van Emma dan van mij. Dat is altijd zo geweest,en dat zal nooit veranderen"

"Dat is niet waar. Ik heb ooit van haar gehouden,maar dat is voorbij. Ik hou van jou,alleen van jou"

De tranen sroomde nu over mijn wangen heen. Ik voel dat hij dichterbij komt. En als ik me omdraai zie ik dat hij alleen een paar stappen verwijderd is van mij.

"Je houd nog steeds van haar ze heeft het me zelf verteld"

"Ze liegt,ze is jaloers. Geloof haar niet"

Hij klinkt zo eerlijk,maar ze heeft het me zelf verteld.

"Geloof me ik hou alleen van jou en ons kind"

_i scream in the night for you_

_don't make it true_

_Don't Jump_

_The lights they will not guide you through_

_They're deceving you_

_Don't Jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_of me and you_

_The world is down there is out of view_

_Please don't jump_

_dont jump_

_I don't know how long_

_i can hold you_

_so strong_

_i don't know how long_

_Just take my hand_

_And give it a chance_

_Don't jump_

_Ik zie hoe hij zijn hand uitsteekt,ik wil hem zo graag geloven._

"Alsjeblieft Sophia,pak mijn hand"

Ik wil hem zo graag vastpakken en nooit meer loslaten. Maar misschien zijn dit ook wel gewoon leugens en wil hij alleen het kind en niet mij.

"Ik wil je wel geloven maar ik kan het niet"

"Wat moet ik doen om je te laten zien hoeveel ik van jou hou. Kom alsjeblieft met mij mee naar beneden en laten we gewoon praten. Jezelf doden lost niks op"

"NEE"

Zonder dat ik me er bewust van was ben ik dichter naar de rand van het dak gelopen. Ik wil niet rustig praten ik wil dat dit alles voorbij is.

_i scream in the night for you_

_don't make it true_

_Don't Jump_

_The lights they will not guide you through_

_They're deceving you_

_Don't Jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_of me and you_

_The world is down there is out of view_

_Please don't jump_

_Don't jump_

_and if all that can't hold you back_

_i'll jump fore you_

"Sophia doe het niet,als je nu springt verlies ik niet alleen jou maar ook ons kind."

Doe dat nou niet,zeg niks over ons kind. Waarom maak je het me zo moeilijk!

"Dat is de enige reden dat ik nog niet gesprongen ben. Ons kind. Zeg iets,doe iets,waadoor ik je kan geloven."

Ik zie hoe hij steeds dichterbij komt,hij stapt ook op de rand waar ik sta.

"Ik wil niet dat je springt en jezelf en ons kind dood. Als het moet spring ik liever zelf"

Iets in zijn ogen zei me dat hij de waarheid spreekt dat hij echt zoveel van mij houd dat hij liever zelf springt dan dat hij mij zou verliezen.

Ik zie dat hij nu echt op het randje staat,één verkeerde beweging en hij zou vallen.

"nee,ik geloof je. Ik kan zien dat je niet liegt"

Ik stap van de rand af en steen mijn hand uit,hij pakt mijn hand aan en stapt er ook vanaf.

"Ik hou zoveel van je,van jou en ons kind. Doe dit alsjeblieft nooit meer"

hij pakt mijn hoofd vast en geeft me een kus op mijn voorhoofd.

"ik hou ook van jou."

Meer kon ik niet meer zeggen voor ik me in zijn armen begroef en alleen maar probeerde te denken aan die mooie tijd die voor ons lag voor ons en ons kind.

**Einde**


End file.
